Dolores Ford
Real Name: Dolores Wynn Ford Case: Lost Sister Location: Los Angeles, California Date: 1945 Case Details: Irene Love of Los Angeles, California, is searching for her long-lost sister Dolores Ford, whom she hasn't seen since she was a child. For years, she had believed that Dolores was just a close friend. However, in 1962, she made a surprising discovery in her mother's bedroom. In a metal box, she found some old papers that were dated around 1942; she then found a birth certificate with the name "Irene Wynn" and the parents' names as "Glenn and Ramona". The birth date, June 10, 1946, was the same as hers. When her mother came home, she showed her the birth certificate and her mother told her that she was adopted. Her adoptive parents, Forrest and Minnie Love, had brought her home on June 3, 1946; they could not have children on their own. Dolores, who was a year older than Irene, was the only child of the Loves' best friends, and she and Irene soon became best friends. They went on camping trips, visited parks and lakes, and always spent time with each other. They also always spent Christmas together. As Irene's mother told her more about her adoption, she asked her to remember the restaurant, Clifton's, where the Loves took her every Sunday. Irene learned that her birth mother, Ramona, worked there. This was the only way that she could watch her grow up. Irene's birth father, Glenn, also began working there sometime later. Her adoptive parents purposefully placed themselves in a part of the restaurant where Glenn and Ramona could always view her, whom they had been too poverty-stricken to raise themselves. When Irene was ten, Dolores's mother, Billie, passed away from a kidney disease. After that, Dolores seemed to disappear from Irene's life. When Irene's mother finally told her the truth, she learned what happened to Dolores: her adoptive father had sent her to live with Glenn and Ramona. The reason was that she was also their daughter, meaning that she and Irene were actually sisters. Irene's mother was afraid that she would lose her to Ramona if she still spent time with Dolores. In 1989, after her adoptive parents passed away, Irene found herself drawn back to her old neighborhood, reliving the happy times she spent with Dolores. She hopes to renew them with her, especially now knowing that she is her sister. Irene, however, has little to go on, as the Wynns moved away in the 1950s and lost contact with the Loves. She knows that they moved to Second Street in Los Angeles in 1956. She is still hoping to find Dolores, along with Glenn and Ramona, if they are still alive. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 10, 1993 episode. Results: Unresolved. Records show that Glenn passed away in Gardena, California, in 1988. Other records show that a "Dolores Wynn Henderson" who was born in 1945, passed away in Los Angeles in 1991; however, it is unknown if this was actually Dolores Ford. Sadly, Irene passed away in 2012. Her granddaughter reported that she was able to locate some of her birth family, but not all of them. Another source, claiming to be a family friend of the Wynns, has stated that Irene was able to locate Ramona and learned, sadly, that Dolores had already passed away. However, the friend claimed that Dolores was able to reunite with Ramona and several of her other children. This information has not been definitively confirmed. Links: * Dolores Wynn on Unsolved.com * AfriGeneas Adoption Forum on Dolores ---- Category:California Category:1945 Category:1946 Category:Unresolved Category:Lost Loves Category:Adoption Cases